disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiana/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Tiana. |-|Promotional= princesstiana2.png Tian.png|Tiana in evening dress Naveen and Tiana as Frogs.png tianafrog.png 004112456665.jpg Tiana-Naveen-frogs-holding-hands.png tianafrog2.png tianafrogstand.png Tiana-disney-princess-10442754-350-500.jpg Princess-tianapromotional_art.jpg AD-26.jpg Princess-tiana-disney.jpg Princess-Tiana-disney-princess-31869807-436-500.jpg tiana face.png tiana 04.png tiana 05.png DSNY-SM-07.jpg Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588241-346-500.jpg|Tiana as a toddler Tianauk.png tiana garden.png|Garden of Beauty Tiana 372px-Tiana.jpg tiana 07.png christmas tiana.png|Winter Tiana tiana xmas 01.png|Winter Tiana 02 tiana 08.png tiana 09.png tiana 10.png|Christmas Tiana image tiana.jpg tiana4.png Disney-Princess-Baby-disney-princess-34491483-1280-1714.jpg|Baby Tiana Tiana_Promational_3.jpg silhouette tiana.png|Tiana Silhouette Princess-and-the-frog-9987343-1280-800.jpg.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-10977173-1280-800.jpg.jpg The Princess and the Frog wallpaper.jpg Tiana 2.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Promotional Image - Tiana and Naveen.jpg Tiana Naveen Kiss Poster.jpg The Princess and the Frog DVD.jpg 6(::66655667766.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg 349px-DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg Princess Tia.jpg Making A Princess - Tiana.jpeg IMG_2799.JPG Redesign Tiana.13.png Tiana.12.png Tiana.5.png Tiana.10.png Tiana.11.png Tiananew.jpg tianaredesign.jpg Tiana Redesign transformation.jpg 09th princess.jpg|Tiana's good taste rules Tiana-disney-princess-33526906-441-397.jpg|Tiana the Inspiring Tiana extreme princess photo.png Picture6rf4ew.png|tiana redeisgn withoiut sparkles tiana 02.JPG tiana 03.JPG tiana 01.JPG DP-Tiana.jpg|Tiana in the official website LilyTiana1.png LilyTiana3.png Palace Pets Lily.jpg Bayouandtianabanner.jpg Tiana_New_Look_2.jpg Naveen_and_Tiana.jpg Tiana_Wallpaper_23.jpg Tiana_Redesign_2.png Tiana_Redesign_3.jpg Tiana_Redesign_4.jpg Tiana_Redesign_5.jpg Tiana_Shop_Banner.jpg tianapose1.jpg tianapose2.png tianapose3.png Tiana and her horse.jpg Tiana and her cat.jpg tiananewpic.jpg Tiana_Redesign_6.jpg tia winter.png|Tiana's Redesigned Winter Outfit 10002917_727112427336582_7788041990447464226_n.png Tiana with frog.png Tiana sitting.png Tiana CC012272 Kopie.png tiana 1.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_21.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_29-600px.jpg Disney Princess Tiana 2015.png tianabanner.png tia.png|Gracious Tiana tiana and frog.png|Tiana must kiss the cursed Naveen Tia glamurous.jpg Tiana and the frog prince.png Hero princesses.png tiana feeding horse.jpg Disney_Princess_Fairy_Tale_Moments_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_2018.jpg |-|Stock Art= ja0109.gif ja0113.gif ja0107.gif 110417.gif ja0116.gif tiana_charlotte.gif tiana-bird.png y31.gif june112.gif tiana-naveen2.png tiana3.png tiana_frog.gif tiana-naveen5.png tiana-ballerina.png nove2112.gif 071162.gif ja0108.gif mar211.gif tiana2.png nove219.gif tiana-bride.png tiana_naveen_wedding.gif tiana_naveen_wedding2.gif tiana-winter.png tiana-frog2.png tiana-frog.png feb1010.gif ja0111.gif Rapunzelprincesses.gif Tiana halloween cookies.gif Tianamask.gif Princesses-halloween.png tiana-christmas.png tiana-christmas2.png tiana_naveen_christmas.gif tiana_naveen_christmas2.gif nove2111.gif |-|Concept Art= TianaLB.jpg|Tiana concept by Lorelay Bove. TianaWeddingDressLBS.png|Tiana's wedding dress concept by Bill Schwab and Lorelay Bove. TianaDressLBS.png|Tiana and Naveen's wedding clothes by Lorelay Bove and Bill Schwab. TianaNaveenConceptsBS.jpg|Tiana and Naveen by Bill Schwab. TianaMillSW.png|Tiana in the sugar mill by Scott Watanabe. TianaDressSN.jpg|One of Tiana's dresses by Sue Nichols. YoungTianaLK.jpg|Young Tiana by Lisa Keene. PA - Concept Art.jpg|Tia, along various others, as she would have appeared in Princess Academy. PA - Story Board Art 02.jpg PA - Story Board Art 03.jpg PA - Story Board Art 04.jpg PA - Story Board Art 05.jpg Tumblr mucjm3alTr1soncpbo1 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mugr22vf6s1soncpbo9 1280.png.jpg tumblr_m782a6z9lh1qmwoy0o1_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_ls7lopd0Xl1qhiczbo2_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_muqdztR9Zk1soncpbo6_400.png.jpg tumblr_muq9b0Ggst1soncpbo2_250.png.jpg tumblr_muq9b0Ggst1soncpbo3_250.png.jpg tianabybillschwab.jpg|Tiana concept by Bill Schwab PrincessandthefrogstoryboardbyKevinGollaher4.jpg|Storyboard of Tiana and Charlotte by Kevin Gollaher princessandthefrogstoryboardbyKevinGollaher8.jpg|Storyboard by Kevin Gollaher FrogHunters7.jpg princess_and_the_frog_concept_2.jpg|Young Tiana with her mother by Lisa Keene corset.jpg|Early concept sketches of 'Maddy' (Tiana) and Charlotte by Randy Cartwright imBeautiful.jpg serving.jpg mirrordress.jpg moon.jpg mansion.jpg tianaeyes.jpg|Concept art by Randy Cartwright, in which Tiana's frog form had brown skin argue.jpg naveenbow.jpg crockeyes.jpg footlook.jpg nosetonose.jpg tonguetied.jpg tianaCharl.jpg|Storyboard by Randy Cartwright frogsArgue.jpg lothario.jpg Tiana's Dresses Concept Art.jpg Princess and the frog funko pop figures.jpg|Concept art for The Princess and the Frog Funko Pop figures. Tumblr n016j3qlIq1qhya14o2 400.png Maddy2b2dcc9.jpg Tumblr n2pc7ipuUi1rmexwyo3 1280.png Tumblr n3wc2vqBwD1rcnkw9o1 500.png Tumblr ls7lopd0Xl1qhiczbo4 1280.jpg tumblr_mi6wcqUNSy1s5ptf3o1_400.jpg tumblr_mkhihlSYKY1s5ptf3o1_500.jpg IMG_2832.JPG IMG_2835.JPG IMG_2842.JPG |-|The Princess and the Frog= Charlotte and tiana kids.jpg|Little Tiana with Charlotte Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-392.jpg Tumblr_nlzw4lJJmK1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr muumpayHCk1soc5a5o1 1280.png Tiana-with-family.jpg Tumblr nmv9u3RxP61r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nmv9u3RxP61r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr_nmv9w275Ec1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nt6otaF7QI1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nmv9yoAVg11r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nn330buUq31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_ns2mrsH3Gh1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tiana 45.jpg|An exhausted Tiana Tiana-in-the-city.jpg Tiana 4.jpg Tiana 47.jpg Tiana 75.jpg Tumblr nnsne4xMkm1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nnujld1qKC1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tiana 48.jpg Tiana 76.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-935.jpg Tiana 56.jpg Tiana 57.jpg Princessandthefrog 0162.jpg|Tiana with Big Daddy Tiana 209.jpg Tumblr nn9yixhfGQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Iceraprincessfrog0729.jpg|Tiana with Charlotte Tiana 22.jpg Dibujo089.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-2761.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg Tiana 81.jpg Tiana 31.jpg 31prin600.1.jpg Princess-And-The-Frog-movie-705124.jpg|Tiana kisses the Frog Prince aqui esta el ejemplo de que vio al jidiota de bob esponja.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-4956.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-7197.jpg|Tiana facepalming Tiana 16.jpg princessandthefrog_0989.jpg|Tiana with Mama Odie Tiana 64.jpg|Frog Tiana unamused with Naveen Princess-disneyscreencaps com-9083.jpg princessandthefrog_1148.jpg|Tiana with Doctor Facilier princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9188.jpg Tiana 202.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9344.jpg|Tiana's realization princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9392.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10109.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10232.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-10402.jpg|Tiana and Naveen's first wedding princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10255.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10316.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10340.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-10555.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-10471.jpg.jpg Frog/full/princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.jpg.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-6810.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8733.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8720.jpg Full/princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5545.jpg Wishing-upon-a-star.jpg Tiana-disney-princess-and-frog.jpg Tiana-and-her-mom.jpg Frog-naveen-and-tiana.jpg Naveen & Tiana.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg Dancing Beneath the Northern Star.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-1427.jpg Frog-tiana.jpg Frog-tiana-naveen.jpg Frog-tiana-naveen2.jpg Frog-tiana-naveen3.jpg Frog-tiana-naveen4.jpg Tiana-Prince-Naveen-in-The-Princess-and-the-Frog-disney-couples-25727015-1280-720.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2725.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3101.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3103.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3181.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3358.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3362.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5092.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5204.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6533.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg |-|Electric Holiday= Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube24.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube5.jpg|Tiana in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube16.jpg |-|Sofia the First= TO BE ADDED |-|Miscellaneous Appearances= princess.jpg Tiana and The Frog.jpg Tiana & Naveen teaser.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Tiana in Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 L1765IMG_2935.JPG LIMG_2625.JPG IMG_3087.JPG CasualTiana.jpg|Tiana's attire in Ralph Breaks The Internet |-|Video games= Tiana.jpg|Tiana costume in Disney Universe Tiana.JPG|Tiana in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tiana.png Charlotte & Tiana princess and the frog video game.jpg The Princess and the Frog video game.jpg 27363537984.jpg|Tiana in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzTiana.png|Tiana's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Tiana emoji on the Rock the Dots app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Kuzco.png|Tiana emoji on the Kuzco app icon. |-|Coloring book pages= To be added |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= LIVEACTIONTIANA.jpg|Tiana at Times Square Tianahotsauce.jpg|Tiana's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 20094 10151340889225742 85019568 n.jpg Disneydreams tiana.jpg|Jennifer Hudson as Tiana in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 66438438456.jpg Tianaprincessfairytalehall.png|Tiana as Featured in Princess Fairytale Hall in the Magic Kingdom 729201175503PM.jpg TianaatNewOrleansSquare.jpg Tiana disneyparks.jpg Mickey and the Magical Map(1).jpg |-|Printed Media= 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg 65665964070.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-32161064-1280-1367.jpg.jpg 3467754665.jpg 543456655.jpg tiana-le-bouff-photo.jpg Tiana_naveen_stellabook.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg 45776543.jpg 4573468753.jpg Tiana&Stella.jpg Tiana-Naveen.jpg Tiana-Eudora.jpg Tiana-family.jpg The_Stolen_Jewel_book.jpg|Tiana in The Stolen Jewel book Tianachristmasscan.jpg Naveentiaanscan.jpg Walkalongneworleansacan.jpg Holidaystiana.jpg Cooking_Naveen_and_tiana.jpg RoamingTiana'sPalace.jpg Dinnerparty_Tiana.jpg Christmasball_Tiana.jpg tiana-dp-essential-guide.jpg tiana's-palace-dp-essential-guide.jpg Tiana_Story_1.JPG Tiana_Story_2.JPG Tiana_Story_3.JPG Tiana_Story_5.JPG Tiana_Story_6.JPG Tiana_Story_7.JPG Tiana_Story_8.JPG Tiana_Story_9.JPG Tiana_Story_10.JPG Tiana_Story_12.JPG Tiana_Story_13.JPG Tiana_Story_14.JPG Tiana_Story_15.JPG Tiana_Story_16.JPG Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Tiana (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Tiana (2).jpg Tiana's Best Surprise.jpg IMG_2489.JPG DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Title.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Tiana-And-Naveen-Welcoming-Naveen's-Parents.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Tiana-Offering-To-Watch-Ralphie.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Tiana-And-Ralphie-Saying-Goodbye-To-Naveen-And-His-Parents.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Charlotte-And-Tiana.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Young-Charlotte,-Young-Tiana,-And-Eudora-Baking.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Ralphie-About-To-Read.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Tiana-And-Charlotte-Concerned.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Charlotte,-Max,-Ralphie,-And-Tiana-Playing-Badminton.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Tiana-Giving-Out-Beignets.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Charlotte-And-Tiana-Joining-In-The-Band.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Charlotte-And-Tiana-Thinking-About-Their-Youth.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Young-Charlotte-And-Young-Tiana-Fighting-Over-The-Book.jpg DP-DPRA-Tiana-Is-My-Babysitter-Tiana-And-Charlotte-Hugging.jpg IMG_2797.JPG DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Tiana-Mixing-The-Gumbo.jpg DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Tiana-About-To-Leave-The-Restaurant.jpg DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Tiana-Tasting-The-Gumbo.jpg DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Naveen-And-Tiana-Waltzing.jpg DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Tiana-And-Naveen-Staring-Into-Each-Other's-Eyes.jpg DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Tiana-Looking-Out-The-Window.jpg DP-DPBS-Tiana's-Long-Night-Tiana-Wishing-On-The-Evening-Star.jpg FB_IMG_1580931921199.jpg |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Tiana_plush_green_dress.jpg Tiana Plush Doll - Medium.jpg Tiana_plush_blue_dress.jpg Tiana Frog Plush.jpg Tiana_Designer_Doll.jpg|Tiana Designer Doll Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Tiana_and_Naveen_Dolls.jpg ashton+drake+galleries+disney+princess+tiana+i.jpg|Tiana Doll in her blue princess dress Tiana LE dolls.jpg WEB_Tiana_Lilly_CU_Full1.jpg|One of Tiana's official dolls Tiana classic.png|Tiana Classic Doll Tiana_2014_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Tiana_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Tiana_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg TianaACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Tiana Doll. Disney Animators' Collection Tiana Doll.jpg Tianadoll.jpg Tianababydoll.jpg Tollytots my first disney princess tiana toddler.jpg Tiana ornament hallmark.jpg 2009 Disney Store Tiana Winter Christmas Ornament.jpg 2010 Disney Store Tiana Winter Christmas Ornament.jpg Tiana NEW 2015 ornament .jpg Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg Tiana jester figurine.jpg Tiana Jim shore .jpg Disney Showcase Tiana Masquerade Figurine.jpg Resilient and Romantic-Tiana with Frog Figurine.jpg Walt Disney Archives-Tiana Maquette From The Princess and the Frog.jpg 9f3874f1f1765701e269467c526c965a.jpg.jpg 6372046020019?$full$.jpg Tianabedding.jpg Tiana Heart Pin.png Tiana Pin.png Disney Store - Disney Princess Designer Collection Set (Tiana only).jpeg Booster Collection - The Princess and the Frog - Tiana and Naveen as Frogs Only.jpeg DLP - Cast Lanyard Series 7 - Tiana in frog form.jpeg December25th.JPG|Tiana's page in Disneystrology Tiana fruit snacks.png Princess braclet.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Tiana_and_Naveen_Mug.jpg Tiana uk 003.jpg Tpatf cast pin .jpg Tiana Funko.jpg Tiana and Lily cuddling.jpg Princess and the frog mug.jpg Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg|A Disney twenty-three cover on the new era of Disney animation. Tiana 2016 Funko.jpg Tiana flag.png Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Galleries